Innocent Angel
by lazura234
Summary: Prequel to Star Guardian's Destiny along with Cloud, Star, and the Wheels of Fate. She was given another chance to live in another world, will the innocent angel regain the life she lost in her previous world? Or will fate snatch her life again? AlaudeXoc with a slight CozartXoc...Main Pairing: AlaudeXoc
1. How It All Began

**Lazura: This story is the prequel of Star Guardian's Destiny. Which will be mainly focused under Serena on what she did...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs. **

* * *

**At Night...**

A woman in a red Chrysanthemum patterned kimono slowly pass by a man standing by the bridge who looked up to see the woman who whispered...

"Kill her...I don't want to see a single trace left of that woman..." spatted the woman as she hid her face with a fan.

"Yes...Fubuki Miyu-sama." the man said as he bowed back to the lady

* * *

**The Next Morning... **

"Then I'll see you this afternoon, Hiro-nii sama..." a young lady with long black hair that cascaded down to the ribbon of her rose kimono.

"Yeah...be careful out there, Nadeshiko..." the man said as he helped her get on the carriage.

"Yeah...I'll be fine!" Nadeshiko said smiling back at her big brother

As the carriage gradually went farther away from her beloved home, she saw from the distance that Fubuki Miyu smirking strangely back at Nadeshiko..which made Nadeshiko worry about what was going to happen.

_Calm down, Nade...we are just going to see a friend today...nothing bad is going to happen... _

Nadeshiko tried to calm herself down by remembering her true objective.

Nadeshiko then looked out the window of the carriage and noticed that they were heading down an cross-way...

However she didn't notice the other carriage heading for them.

***CRASH* **

* * *

_Am I dead? _

Nadeshiko thought as her eyes vaguely looked up in void filled with emptiness until she saw a small glimmer of light shining right next to her.

A man in a white robe appeared within the light, landed next to Nadeshiko's body, and said, "Would you want another chance?"

_Another chance? _

"Yes, another chance to live again...but in another world..."

_A chance to live... _

"Would you like to reincarnate?"

_...Another chance...to live...I...I...I...WANT TO LIVE AGAIN! _

"I see...so this is your answer..."

Nadeshiko nodded with the little energy she had left in her soul that was still connected to her wounded body.

"Then, I will be seeing you on the other world..." the man said as the light enveloped both him and Nadeshiko together.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Italy within the grounds of Vongola Mansion..._**

"Alaude...are you heading to the gardens again?" a man with blonde hair, orange eyes, and in a pin stripe suit covered by a mantle looked up at his cloud guardian.

"Hn." was all Alaude replied as he walked out of the door after giving his report.

* * *

Alaude walked into the garden as he usually does whenever he was bored out of his wits until he came across the rose section of the gardens.

He soon found a body of a woman with long black hair wearing a long white dress that reached to her feet, wearing a white choker with a red rose on it, along with being surrounded by red roses.

Aluade picked up the unconscious woman and carried her back to the mansion...

* * *

**Lazura: So is this a good start for the prequel? Please review! :D**


	2. Serena and a Song

**Lazura: If I'm updating too fast...its only because I want some more chapters on my new stories...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs. **

* * *

**At Brando's Mansion...**

Nadeshiko groggily opened her eyes after hearing a door closed.

"Ngh...where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake now?" asked a man with black hair and black eyes stared back at her.

"That voice...are you the..."

"My identity must be kept a secret here...Nadeshiko." the man said back to Nadeshiko

"Who are you?"

"My name, Arcangelo Brando...the man that gave you another chance to live..." Brando said as he covered the room with star flames

"You mean the place where I'm at is not of my world?"

"Yes...but it was the only thing I could do to bring you back to life."

"..." _  
_

"Don't worry, the people that found you happened to be friends that I know of...but you have to go under a new identity, training, and learn how to speak their language which is italian...however out of all of them there is one person who happens to be japanese."

"So...in order for me to live here I have to learn to adapt here no matter what right?"

"Yup, sorry that...only one of my friends knows japanese but don't worry hes a friendly person."

"Its ok...plus I need to train before I meet them right?"

"Yeah...you're right Serena..."

"Serena? Who's that?"

"Your new name for your new life, also these are for you." Brando took out a pair of fans both identical to each other, it had the rose petals as the design for the background.

"These are what you will be using to fight with."

"Fans?" Nadeshiko wondered

"Yeah, within this space in time you will be able to under go training with me within a matter of seconds...so shall we begin?"

* * *

**Ok let me explain the uses of star flames, they are just like sky flames except they adapt to a person's personality. For Brando...his was able to to stop time and space only a few seconds will pass by in the last place you were at as you continue to stay within that space. For Michael, its the same but Michael's was much weaker since he became an arcobaleno. Michael had more power in making anything appear with the snap of his fingers. For Mayuri and Serena it was the power of voice, barrier, invisibility, and a few more which will be most likely mentioned later in this story. Now why does Serena and Mayuri have multiple abilities you may ask...well **

* * *

(Time Skip)

"Do you want to visit my friends now Serena? It seems like you have already mastered everything you needed to know within thirty seconds..." Brando said as he looked at his pocket watch

"R-Really? In thirty seconds? I thought I was in here for a week?" Serena replied

"Did you forget about my star flame ability already?" Brando said as he face palmed himself after seeing Serena shaking her head from left to right.

"My ability is to stop time and space remember?"

"Oh...ehehe...sorry Brando..." Serena said as she rubbed the back of her head

"-sigh- Anyway are you ready to go see them?"

"Un!" she nodded back as Brando released the star flames a knock on the door was heard

"Who is it?" Brando asked

"Oh its just me Sir Brando, I'm here to tell you that the guests have arrived shall I lead them to the parlor?" The head male servant asked

"Hmm...will you escort Miss Serena to the gardens...I want Serena to have some time to herself before she meets with them."

"As your wish Sir Brando." The servant bowed and faced to Serena, "Lady Serena, please follow me."

"O-Ok..." Serena replied as she followed him to the gardens leaving Brando in the room alone.

He then thought: _She sure has a fast way of adapting...thats for sure...I mean who can learn that fast? _

* * *

"And here we are lady Serena."

"Thank-you." Serena thanked the servant and headed to the section of pretty white lillies.

_I remember hearing a song that Mama used to sing to me that brought her and Papa together...I guess it won't hurt to sing...just a bit... _

* * *

"Brando!" Giotto said as he waved over to the man walking towards him

"Hello, Giotto...and his guardians!" Brando replied to them as the six men came out of the carriage.

"Thank-you for fining my daughter Serena." Brando thanked Giotto

"Well, you should thank Alaude*motions his hand over to Alaude*."

"Hn."

"Thank-you Alaude*bows then asks* would you seven like to see how shes doing?"

"Are you sure? I mean she was unconscious when Alaude had found her."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Alaude walked into the conference room that had the rest of the guardians and his boss within the room. He was still carrying the unconscious woman._

_"Alaude?! Who is she?" Giotto exclaimed as he looked at the woman in his arms_

_"That...insignia on her choker..." Daemon's eyes narrowed directly_

_"What do you mean Daemon?" G asked_

_"That insignia...I believe is of that famous aristocrat named Brando of the house of Roses..." Daemon continued_

_"Roses? Why do use the name of a flower?" Asari asked_

_"From what I've heard...their powers came from the heavens allowing them to be well known in the world of aristocrats...however..." _

_"However what?" Knuckles and Lampo asked_

_"I haven't heard about Brando having a daughter before...maybe its because of working as Giotto's guardian...I haven't known much of today's news among the aristocrat society..."_

_"Hm...I'll notify Brando." Giotto stated_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

The Group soon walks through the halls past the garden however Asari stops and hears a song in his native language being sung.

"Asari? What's wrong?" Giotto and Brando ask

"I hear someone singing within the gardens...follow me..." Asari said as he quickly headed through the gardens

(Time Skip)

The first generation guardians, Giotto, and Brando find Serena who was singing alone on a patch of vibrant lillies.

_***Cue The Sea of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sand of Ten Thousands of miles ~A Song of Longing You~ by rin and len karaoke version* **_

_chihiro no unabara koeteyuke  
ima kimi ni sasageru kono uta wo _

**Serena extends her hands out as if she was giving something to someone as she closed her eyes.**

_kimi to deatta ano hi kara omoibito wakimi tada hitori  
hanarebanare de sugosu toshitsuki wa omoide zenbu kirisaku_

_anata ga ima mo ano ki no shita ni itara_  
_kanarazu aini iku yo umi wo watatte_

_setsunaku hibikunami no oto tooi shiosai no mukou_  
_aeru to shinjite kanadeyou_  
_hora kikoetekuruyo ano uta ga_

_ikusen no yoru wo koeta nara kimi ni aeru no darou?_  
_aa uta yo chihiro noumi wo ko ete_  
_koikogaretakimi e todoke_

**Giotto: Asari do you know what she is saying?**

**Asari: Yeah...Brando I didn't know you were half japanese? **

**Brando: Well her mom is japanese...**

_kimi ni moratta kireina koishi ga  
bokura no mirai wo utsusu_

_anata ga sobade yasashiku hohoenndeta_  
_yume kara sameru asa wo mukaetakunai_

_kanata e tsuzuku ousa no hama kaze ni fukarete keburu_  
_itsuka wa aeru to shinjitai_  
_nee kikoeteiru no？ kono uta ga_

_ikuoku no hoshi wo kazoetara kimi ni aeru no darou?_  
_aa uta yo banri no suna ni nosete_  
_machichitsuzukeru kimi e todoke_

_setsunaku hibikunami no oto tooi shiosai no mukou_  
_aeru to shinjite kanadeyou_  
_hora kikoetekuruyo ano uta ga_

**Soon Serena puts her hands together as if she was praying and said**

_ikusen__ no yoru wo koeta nara kimi ni aeru no darou?_  
_aa uta yo chihiro noumi wo ko ete _  
koikogaretakimi e todoke~ 

**~Fin~**

Right after Serena finished singing she turned around to find seven unfamiliar men along with Brando all she could say was, "Its nice to meet all of you."

She answered to them while smiling.

Giotto, Brando, G, Asari, Lampo, and Knuckles were speechless.

Alaude still had the stoic look on his face but in reality he was speechless also

Daemon had a spark of interest off the woman thinking that she could be good friends with his lovely Elena.

Though how could they not be speechless after hearing such beautiful music.

* * *

**Lazura: Yeah the song was perfect for Serena since this is 400 years ago...but please review about what you think! :D **


	3. Star Guardian and Introducing Cozart

**Lazura: New chappie! :D**

**AD: Please check out a collaboration story with me, unseensilverwind, and lenkachu called: Fall for Me! :D Guess who's me? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all**

* * *

Serena kept wondering why everybody except for Brando was staring at her funny during the whole talk with Brando.

So she excused herself for a bit, "I-I'm going to go outside for some fresh air!"

Serena quickly walked off to the direction of the gardens.

Everyone became very silent.

Until Brando broke the silence saying, "Well she just woke up, and she still feels a little tensed around others..."

"I see..." Giotto replied

Soon Alaude got up, Giotto asked, "Alaude, where are you going?"

Alaude just replied with a 'Hn' and left the room immediately.

* * *

Serena finally made it to the area filled with red roses and sighed to herself.

_Will I really be able to get used to this...? _

All of a sudden she felt the presence of another person behind her. Serena turned her head around and said, "Alaude? Why are you here?"

He didn't reply back to her at all but walked up close, touched her cheek with his hand, and said, "There is nothing to worry about."

Serena's eyes widened as the wind slowly blew past them.

_How did he know I was worried? _

She smiled back at him and held the hand Alaude put against her cheek, "Thank you Alaude."

"Hn." Alaude replied back as he walked back inside with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Few weeks later...**

Serena had become a well known person among the mafia society and aristocrat society. She met Elena already but not Cozart yet.

* * *

**One day...**

"Serena!" Giotto called to Serena who was just simply watering the roses in her small garden of the Vongola Mansion.

"Yes? Giotto?" Serena replied as she stopped watering the plants and put the watering can down

"I want you to come with me for a moment." Giotto grabbed her hand and lead her to the direction of the conference room.

* * *

**At the conference room... **

All (and I mean all) of the guardians are there...

"So G...do you have any idea why Giotto called us?" Asari turned to G

"Hmph...you'll see..." G said with a triumphant smirk

"But...G...I have something important to do..." whined Lampo

"Quit you're whining you brat and wait for your boss!" G yelled at Lampo before giving him a smack in the head

"Noisy." Alaude said in a monotone as he glared at the scene.

"Now Now, Alaude...you wouldn't want to do something stupid in the boss's conference room..nufufu~" Daemon said as he materialized out of nowhere

Alaude then turned his glare over to Daemon, "You d**n melon-headed b*****d."

"Alaude watch what you say, we are being watched by God as of now..." Knuckle said as he put away his rosary

All of a sudden Giotto and Serena came through the door.

"Everyone?" Serena was surprised by all of them

"Eh? Serena, why are you here?" Lampo said surprised

"I really don't know..." Serena turned over to Giotto, "So why am I here?"

"I have something to tell you along with my guardians." Giotto stated

"What is it?" Serena asked

"Well, you know how I was searching for our eighth guardian, right?"

"Eighth?" everyone in the room (except for Alaude and G) said

"Yes...Serena...you are my final guardian..." Giotto said as a ring was revealed out of his hand.

Serena was surprised, "But, Giotto...I couldn't..."

"Serena...you are a great friend to all of us and above all you are the shining star that led me to become who I am as of now."

Giotto said as he place the ring on Serena's hand.

"It is rightfully yours, my star guardian." Giotto smiled

Serena looked at Giotto, then to the guardians.

G was just nodding back at her.

Asari and Knuckle just smile at her.

Daemon was 'nufufu-ing'.

Lampo just yawned but smiled at Serena.

Finally Alaude just stared at her with his stoic face, but in truthfully he was telling her 'Just take it.'

Serena smiled and put the ring on. From that day and onward Serena was known as the first generation star guardian.

* * *

**One day at the gardens...**

Lampo was laying on the grass near Serena who was sitting with Asari.

Giotto, G, and Knuckle were sitting on a garden table.

Elena and Daemon were having a picnic near them.

Alaude looked like he was sleeping on the wall of mansion when he was actually awake.

Asari began playing his flute along with Serena's singing.

***cue: Mizuiro no Senritsu by Hanon from Mermaid Melody karaoke version* **

_Kokoro o irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta _  
_Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo_

_Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo! _  
_Mune no PIANO kara koboreru.._

_Mizuiro no senritsu ga _  
_ Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku _  
_ Saigo no namioto ga kieru made _  
_ Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete _  
_ Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no _  
_ Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima _  
_ Nosete utau SOPURANO_

_Tenshi ga maioriru you na hizashi no naka de _  
_Kinou no sora o mite ite wa ikenai keredo_

_Ashita saisho no namioto wa hikaru _  
_HANDO BERU no you ni_

_Mizuiro no kakera-tachi namida sae mo kaze ni toketeku _  
_Kokoro no namioto o kesanai de _  
_Futari dake no omoide ni shite ne _  
_Hareta hi no ame no you ni kanashii koto toki ni wa atte mo _  
_Unmei ni makeru wake janai _  
_Ai o kometa.. SOPURANO_

_Mizuiro no senritsu ga _  
_ Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku _  
_ Saigo no namioto ga kieru made _  
_ Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete _  
_ Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no _  
_ Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima _  
_ Nosete utau SOPURANO_

_**Fin**_

"That was a wonderful piece." said a voice

Serena turned behind her to find a man with bright red hair clapping as he walked into the gardens.

"Ah! Cozart!" Giotto said happily as he went to his best friend.

"Cozart?" Serena tilted her head in wonderment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Serena...you never met him before right?" Giotto turned to Serena.

Serena shook her head.

"Well, he is my best friend known as-" Giotto tried to say but he was cut off as Cozart proceeded over to Serena.

"Shimon Cozart, at your service." Cozart said as he took the hand of Serena and kissed it.

Serena's eyes widened and blushed a bit.

Alaude was now pissed off.

Elena and Daemon noticed how jealous Alaude was.

Giotto, Asari, G, and Knuckle were surprised at Alaude's scary aura.

I mean who wouldn't be surprised to see Alaude jealous of Cozart.

* * *

**Lazura: There will be one chapter stating about how Serena met Elena along with a chapter with just Alaude and Serena. :D**

**So please Review! XD**


	4. Extra: Serena's Meeting with Elena

**Lazura: Now I mention on how Alaude is more close to Serena and how Serena met Elena in this chapter so technically this is not the real chapter four but a backstory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Serena's Meeting with Elena **

There was a party being held within the Vongola Mansion one time.

Serena was now wearing a light blue colored turtle-necked dress without sleeves, white arm gloves, and her hair was put up to make a part of her hair curls cascade down her head. However she was surprised at who was escorting her.

Guess who Serena was being escorted by?

* * *

"Alaude, what are you doing here?" Serena stared at Alaude in disbelief.

"Hn. Giotto told me to escort you."

"That's really not your character, Alaude." Serena giggled.

"Quiet." Alaude glared her.

"Fine~"

* * *

**The carriage ride to Vongola Mansion...**

"So, Alaude, why did Giotto tell you to come escort me?" Serena asked.

"Hn. Don't remind me."

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Alaude~" Giotto lazily said._

_"What."_

_"Can you escort Serena?" _

_"No."_

_"Why not? I thought you liked Serena?"_

_"...What the f**k are you talking Giotto."_

_"Like I said, I thought you lik- no **love **Serena."_

_"I don't love her, she is just a regular person that has nothing much to do with the Mafia society." Alaude stated._

_Alaude and Giotto just blankly stare at each other._

_Finally Alaude was about to walk out the door until Giotto said, "I guess I'm going to get someone else to escort her, hmm~ Maybe Dae-"_

_"I'll do it." Alaude stated and slammed the door shut._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Alaude soon snapped back to reality by the time Serena answered,"Well, were almost at Vongola Mansion."

"Hn."

"Alaude, how come you don't talk much?"

"..."

"..."

They just stared at each other with blank expressions until the carriage finally stopped.

"...Oh, we're here!"

Alaude stepped out of the carriage first and reached his hand out for Serena.

"So, are you going?" Alaude asked her as he looked away.

Serena just gently placed her hand on Alaude's hand and came down from the carriage.

However she almost tripped off the steps..

"Whoa!" Serena yelped quietly and closed her eyes shut.

As she fell, Alaude caught her in his arm. Serena opened her eyes to find Alaude scowling at her.

"What?" Serena just stared back at him with a 'What did I do wrong?' face.

Alaude just sighed and stated, "Klutz."

"Hey! I'm not use to wearing this type of dress!" Serena argued.

"Hn." Alaude smirked as he walked ahead.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Serena scurried after Alaude.

* * *

**With Serena... **

Giotto and the rest of the guardians along with Elena were waiting for Serena and Alaude.

"What's taking those two so long." sighed Lampo.

"Ma ma~ You know how Alaude is around Serena." Asari calmly replied.

"Che." G spatted as he turned around to light his cigarette.

Knuckle slapped the cigarette out of G's hand.

"The f***k are you doing?!" G sweared.

"Smoking is not allowed in the mansion or swearing, G." Knuckle stated.

"Tch." G turned his head around angrily.

Daemon was talking to Elena about how boring the aristocrat society is.(too lazy to type their talk :P)

A pouting Serena and a smirking Alaude came walking into the group.

"Serena! You made it!" Giotto gleefully said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss a friend's important party."

"However-" Serena motions her hand for Giotto to lean closer.

"Why did you send Alaude as my escort?" Serena whispered quietly to Giotto.

"Ahahaha~ Well...you have to ask him yourself." Giotto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you were the one that asked him?"

"No, I was going to ask someone else, but...Alaude agreed to do before I got the chance to call."

"Ah...I see..."

Soon Daemon and Elena came up to Serena.

"Ah, Serena, glad you can make it...I'd like you to meet a friend of mines." Daemon moved aside and behind him was a blonde wavy haired woman in a white dress.

"My name is Elena. I heard from Giotto and the others about you." Elena smiled at Serena.

"Oh~ So you are the one that Daemon is in lo-" Serena tried to say, but Daemon covered her mouth.

"I'm the one that Daemon is in what?" Elena wondered.

"Oh its nothing my dear Elena. Excuse us for a minute." Daemon drags Serena off somewhere(still covering her mouth). A certain skylark happened to be stalking them.

* * *

**Somewhere far, yet still near the Elena and the others... **

"Serena! You didn't have to blurt that out to Elena!" Daemon gave her the 'angry look', however Serena just rolled her eyes.

"But, you really are **in love with Elena~**" Serena replied in a mocking tone.

"Nufufu~ Clever...is it because I stole some of your roses?"

"No...Its pay back for taking my roses without my permission!" Serena had a tick mark on her face.

All of a sudden a certain person put a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Oh my goodness!" Serena yelped.

"Nufufufu~ Fret not Serena, its just the skylark."

"Shut up or else I'm going to arrest you for kidnapping." Alaude whipped out his hand-cuffs.

"Nufufu*tick mark appears* I was not kidnapping, I was just conversing with Serena." Daemon puts a hand on the Serena's other shoulder.

"Uh...Alaude...Daemon?"

A deep dark aura appears from the both of them and began swearing a bunch of profanity as Serena tried to snap them out of it. They didn't listen, so Serena secretly took out her fans and whacked the both of them with her steel fans.

"Didn't I just say stop?" Now Serena was the one with a dark aura surrounding her.

Alaude and Daemon finally shut their mouths.

* * *

**When Alaude, Daemon, and Serena had returned they found a panicking Giotto along with a worried Elena.**

"Elena, Whats wrong with Giotto?" Serena whispered to Elena.

"The main people that were supposed to be singer coming for the party, but he had an accident on the way to the mansion."

"Oh."

**On to Giotto's side...**

_Ah! What am I going to do? Is there anyone else I know that can sing, Asari only knows how to play the flute but that's not good enough. Argh.. _

Giotto began pacing around in circles, until it finally hit him.

_Wait...I do know someone who can! _

Giotto then rushed over to Serena.

**With Serena... **

Giotto rushed over to Serena and asked her hastily, "Serena, can you fill in for the singer?"

"Eh?! Giotto, I-"

"But there's no one else here that can sing other than you here." Giotto then pleaded, "Please."

Serena took a deep breath and finally answered, "Fine."

Giotto looked happier than anyone within that place of the party.

* * *

Serena stood in the center of the stage along with Violinists and a Pianist.

Serena finally took a deep breath and and began.

***cue: Caramel Waltz by Rin Karaoke version* (link bellow :D) **

_(Piano Solo)_

_Akai iro shita ichiwa no hana ni  
Shiroi ribon o kakemashou  
Aoi amatsubu hitotsu to futatsu  
Kiiroi kasa ni ochimashita_

Machinohi to hito to kokoro no hi to

_**Serena extends her hands out to the crowd and smiles.**_

Kyarameru no warutsu o odorimashou  
Hidari no te o totte kata o daite  
Kyarameru no warutsu wa amai no yo  
Kossori kuchizuke watashi kara

Awai kaori no kapuchiino ni  
Kiiroi namida ga ochimashita

Sabishii hi to hito to kokoro no hi to

_**Serena does small steps to the beat of the song and finally twirls.**_

Kyarameru no warutsu o odorimashou  
Hidari no te o totte kata o daite  
Kyarameru no warutsu wa amai no yo  
Kossori kuchizuke watashi kara

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Hajime no hi to hito to kokoro no hi to _

_Kyarameru no warutsu o odorimashou  
Hidari no te o totte kata o daite  
Kyarameru no warutsu wa amai no yo  
Kossori kuchizuke watashi kara_

_(Piano Solo)_

_**Serena does a small ballet curtsy to the crowd once the piano finishes.**  
_

_**~Fin~** _

The crowd was clapping for Serena by the time she finished. Serena smiled to the crowd.

* * *

Serena came down the stage and sees all of Giotto and the others giving another round of applause to her.

Elena came forward, "That was a wonderful song, Serena. I can't wait to hear you sing again."

Serena held Elena's hands together with her owns and said, "Thank you! I would love to sing for you and others again!"

* * *

**Lazura: Now the next chapter will be the actual Chapter four. So please review, the more reviews the more I will have the will to write more for the next chapter! XD**


	5. The Memorable Place

**Lazura: Hi-Ho~! Today, we have the actual chapter of Chapter Four. Now let's see what happens to Alaude! XD**

**Alaude: *glares at the authoress* **

**Lazura:...um...Serena, can you do the disclaimer...Quickly! **

**Serena: Alaude don't scare the authoress...Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all except for me and Brando. **

**Alaude: Read it or I'll arrest you.**

**Lazura and Serena: Alaude!**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

_"Well, he is my best friend known as-" Giotto tried to say but he was cut off as Cozart proceeded over to Serena._

_"Shimon Cozart, at your service." Cozart said as he took the hand of Serena and kissed it._

_Serena's eyes widened and blushed a bit._

_Alaude was now pissed off._

_Elena and Daemon noticed how jealous Alaude was._

_Giotto, Asari, G, and Knuckle were surprised at Alaude's scary aura._

_I mean who wouldn't be surprised to see Alaude jealous of Cozart._

* * *

**Continuing from previous chapter... **

Alaude walked over to where Serena and Cozart were standing.

Serena and Cozart just stared in wonderment at Alaude. Wondering what he was doing.

Soon Alaude pulled Serena away from the crowd immediately.

Giotto and the others just stared at the two leaving figures along with the thought:

_This was the first time I've seen Alaude jealous. _

* * *

Serena was pinned to the wall of the small house that held Serena's flowers.

"A-Alaude, What's wrong?" Serena asked as Alaude continued to keep his face hidden among his beige colored bangs.

_Alaude has been like this before...mostly around Daemon, but Daemon was only teasing him. Did Cozart have anything to do with this?  
_

Alaude leaned in closer to Serena's face and responded. "You. Why are you so important to me?"

Serena just stared at his blue eyes in disbelief.

_Eh?!_

Alaude's face began inching closer to Serena's, when all of a sudden.

"Alaude! Serena! Where are you?!" Giotto called out from a distance.

Alaude had a tick mark, released Serena, took out his hand cuffs, and headed into the direction of Giotto's voice.

Serena fell to the ground on her legs, with a completely red face, and asked herself.

_What was Alaude going to do me? Agh! I shouldn't even be thinking about this! _

* * *

**With Alaude and Giotto...**

"Alaude! W-Wait! What are you doing with those cuffs?!" Giotto backed away.

"For interrupting my conversation. I will arrest you." Alaude's dark aura began spreading out.

* * *

**With Serena... **

"GAH!" yelled Giotto.

_ What did Alaude do to Giotto now... _

Serena tried to get up, but couldn't.

_Darn it...If only Alaude! _

A person's hand came into Serena's view as she stared down at the ground.

"Do you need any help?" asked a voice.

Serena looked up to find, Cozart lending a helping hand to her.

"Cozart!"

"At your service." Cozart replied and helped Serena up.

"Thank you for helping me." Serena thanked Cozart.

"Your welcome. Plus it seemed like something happened to you and Alaude. Mind telling me?"

"Hm...quite nosy are we in private matters now?"

"Okay, okay you got me there." Cozart raised his two hands in defeat.

"Though if you must be Giotto's best friend, does that mean you are also-"

"A mafia leader?" Cozart answered for Serena. "Well, you could say that both me and Giotto created our famiglias together through friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Yes, a bond that shall never be broken between Giotto and I."

_I never expected that Giotto and Cozart go all the way back. _

"You wanna see something?" Cozart asked while scratching the back of his head.

"See what?" Serena asked him.

Cozart helped Serena up and replied, "You'll see."

* * *

By the time they reached to where Cozart said somewhere...

_The place was cut off from where the rest of the gardens are. There was an old wall with a wooden door in the center of the wall...wonder where it leads off.  
_

"Cozart, this place is where?"

Cozart puts a finger in front of his mouth and said, "This place is a secret that was created between only Giotto, G, and I know."

Cozart quietly opened the door to reveal a field filled with lush greenery.

"Cozart...where and how?!"

"Remember what I said previously." Cozart took Serena's hand and lead her off to the center of the fields that seem bear many flowers surrounding a small stone bench.

"This was what I created in memory to remember the start of our families." Cozart turned over to find Serena's face beaming with happiness.

"This is amazing Cozart!" Serena smiled and held his hands.

Cozart slightly blushed a little, "L-Let's go see, Giotto. It's getting late."

"Ah. You're right." Serena remembered.

* * *

Alaude was pissed off.

It wasn't just because Giotto interrupted his chat with Serena.

No, it was because he saw Serena walking back with Cozart.

Cozart stopped, "AH!"

"What's wrong, Cozart?" Serena and Giotto synchronized.

"I forgot that I had some paperwork left to do!" Cozart announced.

"Cozart, please finish your work first before visiting someone." Giotto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahaha! I will." Cozart takes Serena's hand, "I will ask of another wonderful song from you."

Serena replied, "Why of course."

Cozart met with Alaude's glare right before he left.

_Hm...It seems that I have a rival... _

Cozart continued to return the glare with a smirk stating 'I will win.'

Alaude was held back by Giotto from cuffing Cozart.

* * *

Right after Cozart had left to sign more paperwork...

Serena went after Alaude(he went into the gardens) and asked, "Alaude, what's wrong?"

"Hmph. It's none of your concern." Alaude started heading off, but Serena grabbed his hand.

They stopped by the patch of red roses.

"Alaude! You've been acting like this since Cozart had came to visit!"

Alaude continued to ignore her, but stayed silent.

"Alaude!"

Finally Alaude had pulled Serena up close to his face and stated, "I love you."

Serena's eyes widened as she found herself kissing Alaude in the middle of a garden of roses.

* * *

**Lazura: Whoa! What's Serena's reaction to this? **

**Serena: Find out on the next chapter! XD **

**Alaude: Review now, or I'll cuff you all to death.**

**Serena and Lazura: ALAUDE! DON'T! DX**


	6. Ice Skating

**Lazura: Ok. Now I'm picking this back up a bit. So...has anybody thought of Serena's reaction?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs. **

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

* * *

_Serena went after Alaude(he went into the gardens) and asked, "Alaude, what's wrong?"_

_"Hmph. It's none of your concern." Alaude started heading off, but Serena grabbed his hand._

_They stopped by the patch of red roses._

_"Alaude! You've been acting like this since Cozart had came to visit!"_

_Alaude continued to ignore her, but stayed silent._

_"Alaude!"_

_Finally Alaude had pulled Serena up close to his face and stated, "I love you."_

_Serena's eyes widened as she found herself kissing Alaude in the middle of a garden of roses._

* * *

**Now... **

* * *

"Serena? Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I-'m fine, Elena." Serena reassured her.

_I'm sure if Elena found out...I don't want to even think what would happen..._

* * *

**Continuation of the last chapter..**

* * *

_Serena was stared blankly at Alaude with a face of disbelief.  
_

_I mean who wouldn't? It was Alaude of course._

_Suddenly Serena's sudden reflexes(because of Combat training) enforced her to punch Alaude in the face._

_By the time she realized that she punched Alaude, Serena yelled, "I'm Sorry!"_

_Then dashed off to her room that way no one would see her reddened face._

_Alaude just watched her shadow as he smirked in triumph. _

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

"Se-re-na~!" a familiar voice sounded a feet away.

"Hm?" Both Serena and Elena turned their heads to find Cozart and Giotto.

"Cozart and Giotto? What do you need?" Serena asked.

"Ah, I was wondering if you could go..." Cozart scratched the back of his head.

Giotto and Elena were somewhat whispering wondering what happened to Cozart's and Serena's relationship.

"Go where?"

"F-Fo..." Cozart was about to reply, but instead Giotto finished for him, "For ice skating!"

"Ice Skating?" Serena looked puzzled at them.

"You don't know what ice skating is Serena?" Elena asked.

"No, Brando never got the chance to tell me." Serena replied.

The three just stare at Serena.

"W-What?" Serena nervously asked.

"No, It's nothing..." they turn to the side with the thought:

_Brando, did you keep Serena isolated from the world or something... _

* * *

**At the Rose Estate... **

* * *

Brando felt a sudden chill as he drank his tea.

"Okay Brando, You are imagining stuff..." Brando reminded himself.

Though what he couldn't forget the most was what Serena told him, since she couldn't tell Elena about this.

That Alaude, of all people, was in love with her. However Serena didn't say anything about whether she liked him or not.

"Ugh...why him of all people." Brando dreaded.

All Brando wanted to do was strangle the person who did that to Serena, but when she mentioned Alaude. Brando completely paled at the idea of him facing Alaude.

* * *

**With Serena...**

* * *

"Amazing!" Serena gaped in wonderment as she watched skaters glide across the ice.

"Yeah. It's quite amazing isn't it." Cozart agreed with her.

Though it was only Cozart and Serena...why? Here's what happened...

* * *

**Flashback... **

* * *

"Elena~" called familiar voice that only Elena could recognize the most.

"Daemon?" Elena turned.

"Elena, why did you forget~" Daemon somewhat sang in a sing-song voice.

"...Oh! I'm sorry Serena, Giotto, and Cozart!" Elena apologized as she and Daemon went off somewhere.

"Hm...Ah!" Giotto remembered.

"What?" Serena and Cozart asked him.

"G asked me to finish some paperwork, maybe Cozart can take you?" Giotto suggested.

_What?! _

Cozart wanted to yell out loud, but he didn't want to do that in front of Serena.

"Sure. Let's go, Cozart!" Serena linked her arm together with Cozart's dragging him down the hallways.

* * *

**End of Flashback... **

* * *

_Giotto...I'm so going to get you for this. _

Cozart reminded himself.

"Cozart~!" Serena yelped as she dropped onto the ice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can you teach me how to skate?" Serena had the puppy dog eyes on making Cozart wanting to resist from hugging her.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ **

* * *

Soon Serena became a natural in ice skating after falling on top of the ice.

"Cozart, watch this!" Serena jumped spinning twice into the air. Cozart was in awe, thinking that he saw an angel fly into the sky.

_Wow...d-did I just see wings on her? _

When Serena was about to land,"W-Woah!"

She stumbled a bit, causing her to accidentally land on Cozart.

"Oof!" Cozart yelped as he landed on the ice along with Serena.

"I'm sorry." Serena blushed.

"At least you're safe." Cozart smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right!"

* * *

**~Time Skip~ **

* * *

Serena and Cozart were at the front of the Vongola estate.

"I had a great time today, Cozart. Let's go there next time!" Serena proposed.

"Yeah." Cozart's face soon became serious, "Serena, I..."

"Yes?"

"I..I lo-" Cozart was interupted when a carriage pulls near them.

The person who got off the carriage was...

* * *

**_To be continued... _**

* * *

**Lazura: I'm really sorry for not updating this for a whole month! DX School has literally blocked me from even updating some of my other stories. Hopefully I will be able to update during my Thanksgiving Break. Anyway here's a short preview of the next chapter! **

* * *

**Preview: **

* * *

"Serena, I have something to say to you..." Cozart declared.

"You, are the only one I seek." Alaude hugged Serena as the endless droplets of rain showered the two.

"Alaude...I..I.." Serena hand clutched onto Alaude's sleeve.

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

"Elena..." Daemon mourned as he stared at Elena's lifeless body.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	7. Confession and Hiro's Spirit

**Lazura: I'm back! :) Well I ended up having to post this late because of reasons unknown(if you want to see an full explanation check my latest chapter on my sequel to SGD), to which nobody should be asking me about. Anyway we return to this chapter in finding...GASP...DRAMA?! :O lolz not really ****much drama except for surprises. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCS.**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

* * *

_Serena and Cozart were at the front of the Vongola estate._

_"I had a great time today, Cozart. Let's go there next time!" Serena proposed._

_"Yeah." Cozart's face soon became serious, "Serena, I..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I..I lo-" Cozart was interupted when a carriage pulls near them._

_The person who got off the carriage was..._

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

"Alaude?" Serena called out to the platinum blonde figure stepping out of the carriage.

Alaude turned his head over to the direction of who was calling to him and found Serena, who was huffing, before him.

"Did you just come back from CEDEF?" Serena asked.

Alaude gave a small nod in response to her question. "Giotto needed a file on another enemy famiglia that's thought to be targeting the Vongola Famiglia."

As Serena's discussion with Alaude continued, Cozart quietly heads back to his estate finish some work.

"You?" Alaude waited for a response.

"Well me and Cozart-" Serena continued babbling about how she and Cozart went ice skating, however Alaude's eyes narrowed the moment Serena had mentioned Cozart's name.

"And Cozart said that he wanted to tell me something...but then you came before he could finish." Serena finished, "Now that I think about it where is Cozart?"

Now as you all can see Serena had no clue about what Cozart was going to say, but of course Alaude knew, "Tsk..."

Alaude forcefully yanked Serena's arm causing her yelp at the pain she received from the force of his grip. Alaude continued dragging her inside the estate until they were close to Alaude's side.

"OW! Alaude! What's wrong with you?!" Serena angrily replied to him.

Alaude finally stopped in the middle of the hallway. The grip on Serena's arm softened as Alaude turned around to face Serena's prepared to face a hoard of questions. Although Serena didn't question making Alaude to puzzle(however his face did not show it of course) on why she decided not to question him.

Serena finally spoke, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Why...why did you have to love me out of all the other women among the mafia world?"

Alaude closed his icy blue eyes giving off a smirk, "Hmph. Is that all?"

Serena meekly nodded. All she wanted was to know why him, the solitude and aloof cloud guardian, had fallen in love with her, a woman that was only given another chance to live in another world connected to hers.

_Compared to Elena and the other women that live in this world...I'm the worst choice to choose to fall in love with. _

Serena's heart continued booming as she waited patiently for Alaude's answer until Alaude's hand gently held Serena's. Surprised by what Alaude did, Serena glanced over to his face. A faint smile accompanied by his gaze was staring directly at her and only at her.

"You are...the only one I see."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Serena laid upon her bed staring at the ceiling thinking aimlessly about what Alaude had said to her.

**_You are...the only one I see._**

**_The only one I see. _**

**_The only_**

**_You are._**

"...Alaude," Serena's heart fluttered as that scene replayed over and over in her mind. Serena buried her face into the pillow.

_I'm not even from this world...yet he chose me. The only reason why I'm still alive here is only thanks to Brando along with my strength...in the end, not only had Alaude fallen for me. I fell for Alaude. _

Serena with her mind made up had decided.

_I...I am going to not waste this life that Brando has given me. I will live as long as I can here together with the people I now treasure._

* * *

**~The Next Day~  
**

* * *

Today for the first time Serena was paired with Alaude to go on a mission. Now normally she would be often paired with G or Asari to a mission, however this was the first that has ever happened.

Both Serena and Alaude had successfully completed the mission which was to take out an enemy famiglia's men about to venture onto the Vongola Estate.

"Alaude!" Serena came marching up to Alaude while dragging a sniper by the collar(there was a hidden sniper trying to escape)Alaude awaits for Serena's answer, however she began fidgeting the minute she met his gaze, "U-Um..."

"Hn?"

"C-Can...you...um..." Serena desperately tried to grasp the words she wanted to say until she finally blurted out, "Meet me at the gardens this afternoon?"

Silence filled the air as Serena awaited for Alaude's response.

"Fine," Alaude spoke.

Serena blinked a few times, "Wait can you repeat that again?"

"No." Alaude started making his way back to the carriage.

"Hey!" Serena ran after Alaude in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Serena and Elena (before the 'FATED' meeting) at Elena's guest room...  
**

* * *

"E-Elena..." Serena sounded desperate once she finally found Elena.

By the time Elena turned to face Serena, Elena gasped in shock to find Serena completely pale.

"Serena?! What happened during the mission?" Elena panicked over Serena's sudden depression.

"Well here's the funny part of the story..." Serena explained to Elena about what had happened a few minutes ago.

"I'm so happy for you, Serena!" Elena happily as she held onto Serena's hands.

"But Elena...I'm kind of afraid of having possibilities of someone watching while I'm with Alaude."

"Hm...don't worry! Me and Daemon can be the guards that way no one can see!"

"A-Are you sure? I'm not even sure if Daemon knows..."

"Oh he knows alright, trust me Serena...he does know whats going on between you and Alaude," Elena continued, "In fact, I think Daemon knows just because of the rivalry between the two guardians."

"I guess you're right since it's Daemon."

"Anyway...let's get you ready!" Elena quickly dragged Serena over to where Elena kept her extra dresses.

* * *

**With Alaude and Giotto...**

* * *

Giotto was busily signing paperwork as Alaude was reading a book in order to pass the time. Everything was perfectly tranquil until Giotto asked Alaude, "So...how are you and Serena doing so far?"

"Hmph." Alaude continued to the next page of his book without even giving Giotto a straight answer.

"...Something happened didn't it, Alaude." Giotto kept on trying pestering Alaude to answer.

"Hn."

"Aw come on Alaude! You can at least tell me what happened!" Giotto slammed the pen onto his desk and was unfortunately getting impatient.

"Is my life more important to you rather than focusing on your paperwork?" Alaude finally replied back to Giotto.

"...If I say 'yes' will you tell me now?"

"No."

"Damn it Alaude!" Giotto felt like he wanted to rip his hair off.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Serena, now wearing her the same outfit she wore when she came to this world (unfortunately Serena refused to wear any of Elena's dresses), waited for Alaude in the field of white irisis.

_Where is he?_ Serena wondered as she looked up at the moon.

Footsteps were soon creeping closer to Serena as she continued being oblivious towards her surroundings.

Serena was about to move over to a bench to sit when she was quietly embraced by someone.

"...Alaude...? Is that you?" Serena asked.

The person seemed to have faltered a bit, so Serena was able to tell that the person behind her wasn't Alaude at all.

_Oh no..._ Serena quietly gasped causing her to be wary of who was actually hugging her. Upon the impulse of fear coursing within her, Serena immediately wrenched herself out of the grasp and faced the person who was hugging her.

"Wh-?!" Serena froze into shock. For sure the person behind her wasn't Alaude at all, but...

"H-Hiro-niisama..." Serena uttered staring at a transparent spirit that had similar features to that of her older brother.

Short spiky black hair, wearing a dark blue kimono, a black obi, and his brown geta sandals.

_It's definitely Hiro-niisama...I mean he is the only one within our family bloodline, besides me, that preferred to wear simple kimonos. _

"Nadeshiko..." The spirit of her brother spoke.

"Onii-sama!" Serena tried to hug the spirit, but instead she just simply past through his body. "...N-No...onii-sama..."

"I'm sorry Nadeshiko...but...I guess I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Serena could faintly hear him tear up.

"What about Miyu-neesan? What about Jun?!" Serena was practically shouting, but still in a quiet manner. (Jun was his two-year old son from what Serena had last saw of him.)

"I have no idea on what Miyu is doing as of now...but Jun is being taken care of by his godparents."

"...but why did you become a spirit?" Serena asked.

"I promised both otou-san and okaa-san that I would be able to protect you at all times..and now I broke that promise. Not only that..." Hiro turned to face Serena with his face completely tear-streaked. "You were my most precious little sister..."

"Onii-sama..."

"However I'm glad that I was able to meet you again and I'm thankful to see that you are still alive." His voice began getting softer all of a sudden.

"Onii-sama..." Suddenly a person gripped Serena's shoulders in a protective manner. "Alaude...?"

"I heard shouting, by the time I entered the gardens." Alaude answered.

Hiro's surprised look on his face, thanks to Alaude's sudden arrival, changed to a smile as he closed his eyes.

"I hope you can take over my job in watching over in my place." Hiro gave a look of expectancy to Alaude.

"Hn." Alaude simply nodded Hiro.

Hiro finally sighed in relief, "Now I can finally rest in peace..."

Hiro himself faded within the light of the moon and everything was quiet.

"Alaude..." Serena broke the silence. "I-I...have many things to tell you."

"However there's one thing that I wanted to tell you..."

Serena slowly turned around to face Alaude, "I...I..."

"I love yo-"

Serena was immediately pulled into a tight hug from Alaude.

"You don't have to cry all by yourself anymore." Alaude knew that, even though Serena was finally accepting to be with him, however when he arrived in time to see Serena desperately wanting to hug her brother. He knew that she needed to at least some time to herself upon this matter. "I will always be there for you."

With that being said, Serena couldn't hold back anymore and cried as she held onto Alaude for hours probably until Serena finally calmed down.

"W-We should go back inside now." Serena stopped hugging Alaude, but kept her hand interlocked with his.

Alaude gave a curt nod.

They had their hands interlocked the whole time until they reached the door.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight." Serena thanked Alaude.

"I was only following what you asked from me."

"Well...that's true." Serena had nearly forgotten since she really didn't expect her brother's spirit to appear.

Alaude's hand was suddenly touching the right side of her face. Serena's brown eyes were locked with Alaude's blue eyes and without realization, the two had kissed under the moon's reflecting light.

* * *

**Lazura: I'm really...really...really...sorry for not updating for a huge amount of time. I decided to make this chapter longer because of not being able to update for a long time. Anyway here's two Omakes of what happened after that scene. ;) **

* * *

**~Omake 1~**

* * *

An angry Elena and a calm Daemon were walking down the hallway of the Vongola Estate...

Elena huffed, "Now look what you did! You made me miss seeing my friend's wonderful moment!"

"...You mean the moment of the skylark's successful claiming of the star guardian?" Daemon replied.

"Of course I mean that!" Elena reminded herself not to go into persuasion with Daemon ever again when it comes to spying on people."Geez...I should have gone on my own!"

"Nufufu...with someone as lovely as you were, an assassin could have been lurking around there." Daemon tried to sway Elena with his words.

Elena giggled losing all of her anger towards Daemon.

_Maybe it was fine on staying with Daemon rather than spying my own friend. I should at least give Serena some privacy and make her reveal what happened with her and Alaude._

A devious plan was set in Elena's mind as she and Daemon continued walking down the hall together.

* * *

**~Omake 2~**

* * *

Giotto sighed as he glanced over at the ticking grandfather clock.

Only one thought was running in his mind.

_I should have gone with Elena and Daemon to go spy on Alaude._

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for this chapter! Please review! :D**


End file.
